


Don't Say That

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Appa Han Geng | Hankyung, Bad Heechul, Eomma Kim Heechul, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Taemin, Kid Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Mpreg, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	Don't Say That

Title: Don’t Say That

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Super Junior & Seventeen & SHINee

Series: none

Pairings: Heechul/Hankyung

Characters: Kim Heechul, Han Geng/Hankyung, Lee Taemin, and Wen Junhui.

Summary: Heechul needs his mouth washed out.

Disclaimer: Super Junior & Seventeen & SHINee are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Heechul = 28  
Hankyung = 27  
Taemin = 7  
Junhui = 4

* * *

"Shit!" A little voice yelled.

“Fuck!” Another little voice joined in.

Hankyung froze turning around to find his sons sitting in the living room staring directly at the tv show.

“I'm sorry....what did you two just say?" He asked keeping his eyes glued to his sons.

"Shit!" The seven year old happily repeated the word.

“Fuck!” His four year old brother joined in, a big smile on his lips.

Taemin frowned as he noticed the eye twitch of his appa, “Did we do something wrong appa? Are you mad at us?” Junhui smiled disappeared at the thought of making his appa upset but Hankyung immediately smiled.

“No baby. It’s just those are not nice words. Words you should never say even when your appa and eomma’s age.” Hankyung said as he crouched down to his sons eye level.

Junhui frowned, “But eomma says them all the time.”

Hankyung felt his eye twitch at the mention of his husband, “Yes eomma does but that’s not right. Saying those words, words similar to those is wrong and you two should never do that. Promise appa both of you will never say words like that again.”

“Promise appa.” The boys announced together.

“Now how about the two of you go upstairs and watch some tv. Appa will be up there in a few with snacks and juices.” Hankyung whispered like it was a secret.

Junhui’s face light up as he rushed upstairs as fast as his small legs would let him. Taemin rolled his eyes at his baby brother, leaning over he pressed a kiss to his appa check before following Junhui.

* * *

Heechul Kim - Geng knew something was wrong the moment he entered the door. He quietly toed out of his shoes as he peaked into the living room but he saw no sight of his babies. He heard no cooking coming from the kitchen that Hankyung would usually be in or even his husband on the phone.

Meaning one thing.

Hankyung was pissed.

Slowly Heechul toed back into his shoes trying to grab his car keys without them making a sound. Opening the door Heechul turned slowly tiptoeing out, he was almost home free. 

"Kim Heechul!" Hankyung screamed.

Heechul jumped smacking his head in the door before turning around towards his glaring husband.

“Serves you right,” Hankyung hissed.

“What did I do?” Heechul whined.

“I don’t know. Wait let me take a wild guess. Is it that our seven year old and four year old sons know curse words that they heard their eomma say.”

Heechul opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. “Nooo.” Heechul added after a moment slowly.

“You’re sleeping on the couch until they’re allowed to say those words.”

“Fuck!”

“Heechul!”


End file.
